


How many shrimps do you have to eat, before you make your skin turn pink

by PotassiumPotassium



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Back at it again with unreadable bullshit, Dialogue-Only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotassiumPotassium/pseuds/PotassiumPotassium
Summary: I listened to a podcast at 2 am about flamingos and now I’m sad, tired, and have written this
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	How many shrimps do you have to eat, before you make your skin turn pink

**Author's Note:**

> Head shoulders knees and toes.

“Dimitri.”  
“Linhardt ? What are you doing here”  
“Your door was open”  
“No? Linhardt wasn’t my door was closed?”  
“Not the point, I’ve broken into the holy tomb and this was harder. I need you to stand on one foot in freezing water and drink boiling water at the same time.”  
“What?”  
“So you’re in, great!”  
“Why. Why Linhardt. It’s 2 am????”  
“Flamingos can do it. I want to see if the your crest could allow you to do it too.”  
“I don’t think that’s possible...”  
“I know. Felix is paying me and he’s going to stand guard tomorrow while I go lick the professor’s spine sword.”  
“Linhardt please...”

**Author's Note:**

> According to Gimlet’s every little thing podcast flamingos can drink boiling water, freeze their legs into a lake or something and then get up like it’s nothing. That’s because of the scales on the legs and something in them that I can’t remember but Dinosaurs. It’s like dinosaurs.


End file.
